


One Bad Dream

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: A nap break turns into an overnight stay.





	One Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this Hoonsik fic for my avid reader who requested more Hoonsik moments...

Ilhoon never slept at the studio, he may have stayed super late to finish work, but he would always go home. Even when he was on the brink of falling asleep, Minhyuk would check in on him and make him come home; at least to sleep on a proper bed. So when he’s in the studio with Hyunsik and he started to feel the familiar droop of his eyes, he wondered briefly if Hyunsik would notice and send him back to his bed.

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Hyunsik told him before he got up and walked out the door. Ilhoon sighed as he stared at the computer screen, palms rubbed his eyes tiredly. He played the music that they were composing, something about it not being right, but in his tired state, he couldn’t figure out what it was. Hyunsik came back a few moments later with two cups of coffee. He placed one in front of Ilhoon and the strong aroma woke him up slightly.

“Thanks hyung,” he said as Hyunsik smiled at him.

Two hours and two empty cups later, both of them were still there in the studio. Ilhoon’s eyes began to droop further and his senses started to fade.

“I think we should take a break…” Hyunsik noted out loud as he stretched his arms.

“But we need to finish half of this…” Ilhoon whined back as he too was stretching.

“Well, at last take a nap break, I can see you falling asleep already,” Hyunsik laughed at him and Ilhoon couldn’t help but smile sheepishly at his hyung. With much hesitation (and a few random pushes from Hyunsik), he settled himself on the couch and closed his eyes with ‘I’ll just close my eyes, I won’t nap or sleep. Just close my eyes…’. _Ilhoon should never lie to himself though…_

Hyunsik plugged in his headphones to do more work on the computer so he wouldn’t disturb Ilhoon’s 'nap'. When he turned around to check on Ilhoon, the younger was already fast asleep, so with a satisfied smile, he took off his headphones and his jacket and covered Ilhoon with it. He ran his hand through Ilhoon’s hair once and he chuckled to himself when Ilhoon didn’t react to his action.  He pulled his phone out and took a picture, sending it to Minhyuk with a:

_‘I got him to sleep hyung…’_

He went back to work and immersed himself in the different sounds that flowed through his headphones. He took random breaks to listen to other music and find some inspiration and he also listened to radio stations just to pass time. He put some more input into the song they were composing but without Ilhoon, he didn’t want to keep going. He wanted the others opinion and input as well, otherwise it wouldn’t be an Ilhoon and Hyunsik song. He saved the work and decided to go on a quick walk of the building to stretch his legs and _maybe_ get another cup of coffee, not that he's exceeded his daily dose. He thought about venturing out to the convenient store nearby but he didn’t want to leave a sleeping Ilhoon behind. With a small smile, he opted for some snacks from a vending machine instead.

When he finally made his way back to the studio room, he thinks it’s about time to get going home. It was already late -or early, depending on which way you look at it. He sat the desk with a sigh as his fingers tapped on the wood in a random melody. Hyunsik wanted to shut everything off and pack up when he heard a sort of mumble from behind him. He turned around and saw Ilhoon move about in his sleep. A light chuckled left his lips as he went back to packing up.

_“No…don’t, please…help. You can’t, no…please…!”_

Hyunsik turned around when he heard the mumbles, his eyes landed on Ilhoon who tossed and turned in his sleep, random mumblings left his lips and Hyunsik was quick to determine that Ilhoon was in the middle of a nightmare. He walked over to he younger and stared for a moment before he reached out and tried to shake him awake.

“Ilhoon-ah…Ilhoon-ah, wake up,” he shook Ilhoon and tapped his face. Ilhoon stopped tossing and turning but he didn’t look to be waking up and his mouth still wouldn’t stop mumbling.

“Ilhoonie, shhh….you’re having a nightmare, it’s just a bad dream, you’re ok,” he spurted out reassurances though he knew Ilhoon couldn’t hear it. Hyunsik kept repeating the words over and over as he pulled Ilhoon’s sleeping form towards him and hugged him close. He tried to stay calm but he was worried that Ilhoon wasn’t waking and or at least letting go of the nightmare. He was thankful though that he was able to get this close to Ilhoon to help him, normally Ilhoon didn’t like being so close to anyone, and everyone knew that.

“Ilhoon-ah…it’s just a nightmare, wake up,” Hyunsik tried again. “It’s me, it’s Hyunsik hyung…you’re ok, I’m here. No one is going to hurt you, I promise,” he rocked Ilhoon back and forth, voice muttered more reassurances and eventually Ilhoon’s mumbling stopped and his breathing slowed to a normal rate. Hyunsik sighed relief and held Ilhoon longer, hands ran through his hair over and over to help calm Ilhoon down some more. He’s not sure how long he held Ilhoon for but after awhile, he also felt his eyes falling to a close, so he decided to just stay instead of heading home. At the rate that Ilhoon’s sleeping, it’ll be a hassle to get him to go home safely anyways.

Carefully, he laid Ilhoon back down and covered him back up with his jacket. He pulled his phone out and sent a message to Minhyuk.

_‘Ilhoon is not coming home tonight, I don’t have the heart to wake him…don’t worry, I’ll stay here with him until morning,’_

Minhyuk obviously didn’t like that message because he sent a reply of:

_‘Are you sure you can’t wake him? I’d rather he sleep in a bed than that couch…’_

Hyunsik felt too tired to explain everything to Minhyuk but he also didn’t want to worry the other so he sent another message.

_‘Hyung…I just calmed him down from a nightmare and he looks really tired. I think it’s best to just leave him be…’_

_‘I want a full story when I see you next, look after him’_

With a small smile, he put his phone away and wondered if he could possibly squeeze himself on the couch next to Ilhoon. He laughed at his own idea and settled himself on the floor, close to the couch, letting sleep crash over his tired body.

The next morning when Hyunsik woke up, he opened his eyes to Ilhoon staring back at him from the couch. He gave him a small smile but Ilhoon gave him a confused stare.

“You didn’t wake me up to go home,” he mumbled, sleep still overtaking his whole being.

“I couldn’t wake you up, I tried,” he chuckled and sat up facing Ilhoon.

“Couldn’t or didn’t want to?” Ilhoon gave him a quizzical look and a small smile.

“Both,” they both laughed and if Hyunsik felt better at seeing Ilhoon smiling and laughing instead of trashing about in a nightmare induced sleep, then no one needed to know that.


End file.
